1. Field
The disclosure relates to exclusive access for logical blocks.
2. Background
A computational device may have one or more storage volumes coupled to the computational device. Applications implemented in the computational device may represent the storage volumes as a plurality of logical blocks, where a logical block address may be used to address a logical block. Certain operations, such as, write operations, may require exclusive access to one or more logical blocks. Logical blocks may have to be locked for the duration in which the logical blocks are exclusively accessed.
In certain systems, the locking of logical blocks may be based on uniformly sized subsets of the storage volumes, such as, data stripes. For example, a storage volume may be divided into a plurality of subsets, where each subset is 64 Kilobytes in size, i.e., the granularity of locking is 64 Kilobytes. In such a case, 64 Kilobytes of storage needs to be locked even if exclusive access is required for only one logical block whose total size is 512 bytes.